<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love So Sweet by yeolish</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24422734">Love So Sweet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolish/pseuds/yeolish'>yeolish</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Barebacking, Bottom Oh Sehun, Cock Warming, Daddy Kink, Lingerie, M/M, Oral Sex, Panties, Riding, Top Kim Jongin | Kai, thigh fucking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:55:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,063</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24422734</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolish/pseuds/yeolish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kai might be a big scary crime lord but he was completely soft and whipped when it came to Sehun.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>First Round</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love So Sweet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for P43 of the Pillow Prince Fic Fest!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Report.”</p><p> </p><p>“All thirty-five of their men dead.”</p><p> </p><p>“And ours?”</p><p> </p><p>“Three injured. Baekhyun will have to be out of commission for a while.”</p><p> </p><p>Kai gave a hum of acknowledgement, the rest of the room watching him with bated breaths as he leaned back in his seat. He did not have to look back to see the anxious and fearful expressions on their faces. </p><p> </p><p>Kim Kai was notorious in the world of underground crime. Everyone knew not to mess with his gang, EXO, and the very few who tried always paid the consequences. In just a few years, Kai had managed to take control of the criminal underworld, eliminating anyone and everyone who dared to get in his way.</p><p> </p><p>With his slicked back dark hair, sharp suit and serious expression, Kai was the image of a crime lord. He exuded power and dominance, able to command the attention of everyone in the room— even with a beautiful slim boy currently sitting on his lap.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun. Everyone in the gang knew who he was and how important he was to Kai. To say the members of Kai’s gang were shocked when they first saw Sehun walking into one of their meetings with Kai like he owned the place was a huge understatement. With his fair skin, soft blond hair and cozy pastel sweaters, Sehun could not be any more different than Kai; and yet here Kai was, one hand on Sehun’s thigh and the other hand petting Sehun’s hair as the gang continued with their meeting.</p><p> </p><p>Feeling Kai’s eyes on him, Sehun paused the game he was playing on his phone to look up at Kai. “Are you almost done?” Sehun asked, tilting his head to the side cutely.</p><p> </p><p>“Ten more minutes, baby,” Kai replied, loud enough for only Sehun to hear.</p><p> </p><p>“But I’m booorreedd,” Sehun drawled at the same volume. His signature pout was on his face and Kai wanted nothing more than to kiss that pout away. Sadly, they were in the company of EXO’s high-ranking members, so Kai had to settle with squeezing Sehun’s thigh instead. Much to Kai’s chargin, Sehun liked wearing tight short shorts even when in public, displaying both his milky white legs and his plump ass. While Kai loved seeing Sehun wearing sexy outfits, he was still annoyed by the way his subordinates would distractedly stare at Sehun’s figure when they thought Kai wasn’t looking.</p><p> </p><p>Sure, he could have threatened or punished whoever dared to ogle Sehun but Sehun had told him that if he did, EXO would have little to none uninjured members left to operate.</p><p> </p><p>“I promise I’ll make it up to you,” Kai said, but the pout on Sehun’s face remained. The crime lord held back a sigh. He didn’t like bringing Sehun to his meetings. He wanted his baby to be as far away as possible from the gritty and gruesome criminal underworld, but Sehun had insisted on spending the entire day with him— meeting included, and Kai couldn’t quite say no to Sehun’s pout and puppy dog eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, fine,” Sehun huffed before a mischievous smile suddenly made its way to his face. Resting his hands on the older man’s forearms, Sehun shifted and squirmed in Kai’s lap, making sure the swell of his ass brushed against Kai’s clothed crotch. The meeting was taking precious time off of their day together and Sehun was <em> not </em> happy about it. If Kai was going to make him wait, then Sehun would just have to tease him.</p><p> </p><p>Kai tightened his hold on Sehun’s thigh as Sehun coyly moved back and forth on his lap. It wasn't unlike Sehun to tease Kai, but this was the first time he had done so in public— in one of Kai’s meetings no less. Thankfully, everyone was too busy listening to Junmyeon, who was discussing the state of EXO’s narcotics dealings, to notice the way Sehun was practically grinding against Kai’s front.</p><p> </p><p>“Baby,” Kai grunted in a low voice, knowing that if Sehun didn’t stop with the deliberate teasing soon, Kai would have to walk out of the room with an embarrassing hard-on. “What are you doing?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing,” Sehun replied in a sweet voice, smiling up at Kai innocently. He arched his back, pressing his butt against the newfound firmness in Kai’s pants. It didn’t take much for him to get Kai worked up like this, and it <em> showed— </em> the older man was already half-hard.</p><p> </p><p>“Sehun,” Kai murmured pointedly. “Don’t be naughty.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not being naughty. You’re just being mean.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>I’m </em> mean? What are you doing right now then?”</p><p> </p><p>“Listen to your meeting, Kai,” was all Sehun said before nonchalantly returning to the game he was playing earlier with a smug smirk on his lips. The older man could only gawk at Sehun.</p><p> </p><p>Kai was so gonna wreck him later.</p><p> </p><p>✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ♡*♡･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧</p><p> </p><p>Being the head of EXO meant that Kai was usually the first one to leave meetings. The only time someone would exit the room earlier than him was if he dismissed them himself; so his subordinates were rather surprised when he didn’t move out of his seat after dismissing everyone. A few of the higher members like Junmyeon raised their brows at him in confusion but he paid them no mind. He had something more important to do.</p><p> </p><p>Scratch that, he didn’t have to do something. He had to do <em> someone</em>. That particular someone being the pretty little doll sitting on his lap.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun has teased him earlier, slowly and deliberately rubbing his delicious ass against Kai’s crotch until the older man was near sweating. The denim of Sehun’s shorts against the wool of Kai’s YSL suit did not provide the best friction, but it was still hot nonetheless. The crime lord prided himself on his self control and his ability to stay focused, and yet both of those were nearly thrown out the window just because of one Oh Sehun. Kai might have been the head of one of the most dangerous gangs in South Korea, but he was still only human— how the hell can he be expected to focus on the state of EXO’s narcotics trades in Seoul when Sehun’s perfect ass was so close to his dick?</p><p> </p><p>Thankfully for Kai, the meeting was finally over. He was more than ready to bring Sehun up to his office and fuck him on his desk, but it seemed that his baby had a different idea.</p><p> </p><p>Before Kai could lift Sehun off of his lap, Sehun leaned over to whisper in his ear. “Do me here, Kai,” he said in a soft, teasing voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Here?” Kai repeated, brows knitted together in confusion. He and Sehun were kinky in bed— and contrary to popular belief, Sehun was the kinkier one between the two of them— but having sex anywhere other than their home and Kai’s office was something they never tried before.</p><p> </p><p>“Why not? No one will come back here anyway.” Sehun said cheekily, pressing himself further down Kai’s lap and making Kai exhale heavily. “Besides, you told me there weren’t any cameras here,” Sehun grinned at him coyly. He suddenly sprung up from Kai’s lap and sat on the large meeting table, spreading his legs invitingly.</p><p> </p><p>When Kai said he was gonna wreck Sehun later, he didn’t expect that the younger man would take things into his own hands and offer himself up like this so soon. While Kai couldn’t deny that it turned him on, he was still hesitant. The room they used for meetings didn’t have a lock on the door and it was on a busy floor— really, the last thing he wanted was for an unsuspecting gang member to walk in on them mid-fuck.</p><p> </p><p>“Someone could go in, baby,” Kai frowned. “I don’t want them to see you like that.” He placed his hand on Sehun’s knee, looking at the younger man with concern.</p><p> </p><p>“Then we’ll just make it quick,” Sehun grinned. He knew his boyfriend would give in to him eventually, it wasn’t a matter of if, it was a matter of when.</p><p> </p><p>“Sehun—”</p><p> </p><p>“—Please <em> Daddy? </em> Fuck my thighs?” Sehun interrupted, using the sweetest voice he could muster while looking at Kai through his long eyelashes.</p><p> </p><p>Okay, fuck. If Kai had an ultimate weakness, then it would have to be Sehun calling him Daddy.</p><p> </p><p>Kai let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. He gently squeezed Sehun’s knee. “Your thighs? You don't want Daddy to fuck your cute little hole?” He asked. Back then, he would have never imagined that calling himself ‘Daddy’ would be a normal, everyday occurrence, but he supposed Sehun had a natural talent of bringing out kinks that Kai didn't even know he had.</p><p> </p><p>“I want you now, Kai,” Sehun said in a suggestive voice. “But my ass is for later.”</p><p> </p><p>“You really thought this out, didn't you?” Kai chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun smiled brightly. “I'm always prepared.” To prove his point, he reached into the pocket of his hoodie and pulled out a small bottle of lube. Since he was taking things off of him anyway, he stripped off his pink hoodie, his shorts, and his underwear, chucking them to the floor and leaving him sitting on the table completely naked, in front of Kai.</p><p> </p><p>“No condom?” Kai asked, admiring Sehun’s white flawless skin.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun shook his head. “I wanna feel you, Daddy.” And holy shit, if Kai wasn't aroused before, he sure as Hell was now. Without a second thought, Kai unbuckled his belt and pulled his slacks and underwear down to his ankles, leaving his bottom half completely bare.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun let his eyes trail down to his boyfriend’s crotch. Kai was already half hard, his cock prominent with arousal, and Sehun licked his lips in interest. This wasn’t unnoticed by Kai, who smirked at Sehun’s cute reaction.</p><p> </p><p>“Like it?” Kai asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I love it, Daddy.”</p><p> </p><p>Kai chuckled. “Bend over for me, baby,” he said. Sehun promptly obeyed, shifting so that his stomach was pressed against the table, presenting his ass to the older man. Sehun could already hear the sound of the bottle of lube opening, and then the telltale noise of Kai slicking himself up with the lube.</p><p> </p><p>Kai positioned himself over Sehun, a knee on both sides of his legs. He leaned forward to place gentle kisses on Sehun’s neck and shoulders, trailing down until he reached the bottom of his spine.</p><p> </p><p>“So pretty, baby,” Kai muttered against Sehun’s skin. He cupped Sehun’s ass, groping and playing with the plump cheeks before spreading them apart and dragging his finger along the rim of his ass. Sehun’s hole was just as pretty as the rest of him— a part of Kai wanted to wreck it, to get lost in the bliss that was Sehun clamping around his cock, but he stopped himself. Sehun asked him to fuck his <em> thighs, </em>and Sehun always got what he wanted.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun pushed his ass into Kai’s strong grip, letting out a throaty moan when his cock rubbed against the hard wooden table. He rutted his hips forward, eager to get any sort of friction, but Kai stopped him with a slap on his ass. Wow, he really loved that ass— he couldn't wait to pound into it later for real.</p><p> </p><p>“Stay still, Sehun-ah,” Kai said. “Be a good boy for me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Y-Yes,” Sehun replied, his voice trembling but eager.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes what?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Daddy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good boy,” Kai praised. He lowered himself so he was pressed close against Sehun’s legs. He then grabbed his cock and jerked it a few times before angling the tip of his cock in the space between Sehun’s thighs. “Close your legs tight for Daddy, babe,” he instructed, and Sehun was quick to follow. Kai couldn't help but moan at the warmth around his cock— he knew Sehun’s thighs were spectacular, firm but still soft to the touch, he just didn't expect that having his dick in between them would feel this good.</p><p> </p><p>“Nhhnnn,” Sehun breathed out, arching his back slightly and relishing in the newfound friction. The older man’s cock was rock hard in between his legs and his balls were pressed against the back of Sehun’s thighs. Sehun let out a grumbled noise of pleasure when he felt Kai move.</p><p> </p><p>“You feel so good, Sehun-ah. So good for Daddy,” Kai praised, kneading and massaging Sehun’s perky butt as he moved his hips at a steady rhythm. He could never take his hands off of Sehun’s bubble butt for too long, especially during sex. Sehun clenched his thighs tighter around Kai’s cock, eyes rolling in pleasure at the drag of Kai’s cock in between his legs.</p><p> </p><p>“Daddyyyy,” Sehun moaned wantonly. He could already feel beads of precum dribbling from his cock, and the slickness between his thighs told him that Kai was getting close too. “D-Daddy c-can cum in m-me,” he stuttered as Kai continued humping into him.</p><p> </p><p>Kai leaned forward to plant a kiss onto Sehun’s bare shoulder, the movement made Sehun gasp, but the boy didn't shy away. “You want Daddy to cum first?” He asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-Yes Daddy, p-please, y-yes, cum in me,” Sehun pleaded, looking over his shoulder to stare at Kai longingly. “I w-want your c-cum in me p-please.”</p><p> </p><p>How could Kai say no to that? He thrusted into the tight space between Sehun’s thighs, once, twice, thrice, four more times and came with a low moan as his orgasm rushed through him.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun’s thighs clenched around him, sending more waves of pleasure through Kai’s body, making Kai groan as thick ropes of his semen trickled down Sehun’s thighs.</p><p> </p><p>“Daaaadddyyyy,” Sehun whined, looking at Kai with glassy lust-blown eyes. Kai smirked at him before kneeling over, swiping his fingers along the mess he made on Sehun’s thighs before presenting them to Sehun's lips. Without having to be told, Sehun licked at Kai’s sticky fingers, his warm tongue going over Kai’s digits until they were clean. He then wrapped his lips around Kai’s fingers, sucking on them like he would suck on Kai’s cock— slowly and teasingly, leaving them covered and glistening with saliva when Kai pulled them away.</p><p> </p><p>“Daddy I…” Sehun trailed off as Kai pulled away his fingers, looking at Kai with pleading eyes. “I…need to cum,” he repeated, a little more desperately.</p><p>    </p><p>“Don't worry, sweetheart. Daddy will make you cum,” Kai murmured in a sweet voice— a voice he only used with Sehun. “You've been so good for Daddy after all,” he said before prying his fingers from Sehun’s mouth, leaving a trail of glistening saliva in its wake.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun’s mouth followed the movement of Kai’s fingers, making Kai push him back down on the table gently.</p><p> </p><p>“Daddyyyy,” Sehun whined, kicking his legs impatiently. “I want you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shhh, baby. I know,” Kai reassured, resting his hands on the sides of Sehun’s waist. “Daddy will take care of you.” With that, he bent down to take Sehun’s dick into his mouth, making Sehun gasp before releasing a string of breathy, desperate moans.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun’s moans were music to Kai’s ears. Knowing that he was the one making Sehun release those wonderful sounds made Kai smile around Sehun’s cock. Sure, he preferred receiving blowjobs from Sehun rather than giving them, but his boyfriend needed to cum, and he certainly deserved better than a messy handjob. Kai wasn’t bad at giving blowjobs, but he was no Sehun— who could take all of Kai’s cock in his mouth without a problem, almost like he didn’t even have a gag reflex.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun didn’t seem to mind Kai’s subpar blowjob skills though. He let out another moan, his hand reaching over to Kai’s hair and tugging it so that Kai could get more of his cock. Brat. But a really cute brat. “I’m s-so c-close, D-Daddy.”</p><p> </p><p>Encouraged by the noises Sehun was making, Kai went further down Sehun’s length, his hand covering what his mouth couldn’t. He felt Sehun tremble underneath him and he sucked harder, burying his nose into Sehun’s pubic area.</p><p> </p><p>“Daddy! I’m gonna c-cum!” Sehun panted. Right on cue, a deep shudder ran through Sehun’s body, his toes curling in pleasure as he spilled into Kai’s awaiting mouth, the crime lord swallowing what he could, and letting the rest drip from his lips down to his chin.</p><p> </p><p>Panting and fucked out, Sehun was a sight to behold. His blond hair was messy and his cheeks were stained pink. His eyes blinked at Kai dreamily, like they always did after a round of steamy sex. Kai couldn't help but stare— Sehun was too beautiful for words to describe.</p><p> </p><p>“You're so pretty, Sehun-ah.”</p><p> </p><p>“Right back at you, Daddy,” Sehun replied with a smile. “Especially with cum on your face,” he added cheekily, because of course he did, he was the only one who could talk to Kai like that after all.</p><p> </p><p>With a chuckle, Kai wiped the mess on his face with his sleeve. It’ll leave a suspicious white stain on the fabric, but he really couldn’t bring himself to care. His suits may have been worth millions of won, but the beautiful man sprawled out in front of him was priceless.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you like fucking my thighs, Daddy?” Sehun inquired, the corners of his lips tugging up in a pleased grin.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, baby,” the crime lord answered, reaching over to brush Sehun’s damp hair away from his face. “Though I still prefer fucking your ass more.”</p><p> </p><p>Sehun giggled at that, eyes crinkling into happy crescent moon shapes and mouth curling into a sunny smile. How one could look so innocently sweet after filthy sex, Kai didn’t know. It was perplexing how Sehun could be so sexy and adorable at the same time— Kai didn’t even know such a thing was possible before he met Sehun.</p><p> </p><p>“Should we clean up?” Sehun asked, gesturing at the mess they made on themselves and the table.</p><p> </p><p>Kai only smirked at the younger man, a mischievous glint in his eye. “Who said we were done?”</p><p> </p><p>✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ♡*♡･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧</p><p> </p><p>“Oooohh, Kai look here,” Sehun called out to his boyfriend, not taking his eyes off of the clothes on display. “This one’s so pretty,” he said, looking intently at a dark red leather jacket.</p><p> </p><p>“It really suits you,” Kai smiled, watching as Sehun shrugged on the jacket and checked his reflection in the tall mirror. “Are you gonna wear this one to the party?”</p><p> </p><p>Sehun tapped his chin with his finger in thought. “I'll think about it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe you can wear it with that black turtleneck I got for you.”</p><p> </p><p>“The Chanel one? Good idea!” Sehun grinned before <em> booping </em> Kai right on the nose, as if the older man was a cute puppy— which in Sehun’s eyes, he probably was.</p><p> </p><p>Normally, Kai would not even bother to go to shopping centers or stores, leaving all those menial affairs for one of his assistants to handle. He was a busy man and he couldn't be bothered with things like shopping.</p><p> </p><p>That was, until Sehun came bouncing into his life.</p><p> </p><p>Kai bought Sehun everything the boy could ever want and so much more. Expensive tailored suits, glittering jewelry, and even fancy lingerie— Sehun’s things even occupied more space than Kai’s in their shared walk-in closet thanks to the older man’s endless spoiling.</p><p> </p><p>Apart from being the only person who could reduce Kai to a soft mush, Sehun had actually convinced Kai to ‘bond’ with the rest of the gang members— and the way to achieve that was by throwing a Christmas party for everyone to enjoy. At first, Kai had protested the idea, pointing out that EXO wasn’t exactly a normal company that had team bonding activities and threw Christmas parties, but Sehun said everyone deserved to spend the holidays having fun and eating yummy food— even heavily-armed scary gang members. Kai’s heart had melted upon hearing how sweet and considerate Sehun was towards his subordinates, and just like that, EXO’s annual Christmas party tradition was born.</p><p> </p><p>Of course, having a party meant that Sehun had wanted to get a new outfit to wear. He said as much to Kai— who promptly handed him his credit card, thinking that the blond man would purchase something from one of his favorite online stores. To Kai’s surprise, however, Sehun had told him to accompany him while he went shopping— stating that this was Kai’s way of making it up to him for not spending a lot of time with him lately.</p><p> </p><p>So here Kai was, watching his beautiful, adorable boyfriend look at clothes from a department store that Kai could very much buy out if he wanted to.</p><p> </p><p>Kai always brought bodyguards with him whenever he went out in public. Being the leader of a gang meant that having a lot of enemies and a perpetual bounty on his head. While very few would dare to mess with the leader of EXO, he could never be too careful, especially whenever Sehun was involved.</p><p> </p><p>Nowadays, Sehun even had more bodyguards than him. Kai had assigned an entire unit to be Sehun’s bodyguards, stationed all over their home and always not too far from Sehun to ensure the boy’s safety.</p><p> </p><p>From the corner of his eye, Kai could see a few of his men inconspicuously trailing behind them, ready to jump to Sehun’s aid if even a small fly invaded his personal space. Good. Kai wouldn’t have assigned them to guard Sehun if they weren’t prepared to take a bullet for him.</p><p> </p><p>“I think I wanna wear something cute. Everyone there will be wearing lots of leather anyway,” Sehun said thoughtfully, taking Kai’s hand in his and leading them to another section of the department store.</p><p> </p><p>That was also the thing about Sehun. While Kai often showered him with the most expensive clothes and jewelry money could buy, the boy still loved shopping from the likes of outlet mall department stores, Topshop and H&amp;M. It was adorable, really.</p><p> </p><p>“You're always cute,” Kai supplied, and it was true. Sehun never had to try nor put on an act to have Kai wrapped around his finger. Sure, there were times when Sehun would act mischievous or naughty to rile him up, but at his core, Sehun was an angel.</p><p> </p><p>“You're cuter,” Sehun flashed that sunny smile of his and Kai chuckled. His reputation as a crime lord has earned him a lot of nicknames— but not one had been anything close to the likes of cute. Sehun was the only one who could call him cute.</p><p> </p><p>Kai absolutely did not blush when Sehun called him that, and he absolutely did not pretend to scroll through his phone in an attempt to hide the pinkness on his cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>“Kai!” Sehun suddenly gasped, and Kai quickly whipped his head back to look at the younger man, more than ready to publicly bludgeon someone with his mobile device if they laid a hand on Sehun.</p><p> </p><p>Instead of being faced with Sehun in danger, however, what Kai saw made a fond smile appear on his face.</p><p> </p><p>In Sehun’s hands were two matching bear hoodies— one milk white and the other mocha brown, both with little bear ears on the hoods and fluffy tails on their backs. They were thick and fluffy, perfect for a cold winter indoors.</p><p> </p><p>“These are adorable,” Sehun cooed, practically bouncing in place as he stroked the soft material of the hoodies.</p><p> </p><p>“They are,” Kai agreed, slipping his phone back into his pocket. The hoodies were just Sehun’s style— soft and cute. Kai did not doubt for a second that Sehun would look adorable in them.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t wait for us to wear them to the party!”</p><p> </p><p>Wait, what?</p><p> </p><p>“Us?” Kai asked confusedly. “I thought you were gonna wear them?”</p><p> </p><p>Sehun looked at Kai like he had grown a second head. “They’re matching couple items, Kai,” he said, like it was obvious. “We have to wear them together.”</p><p> </p><p>“Baby,” Kai started slowly. “You can't expect me to wear that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why not?” Sehun asked, raising a perfectly plucked eyebrow, almost as if daring Kai to give a reason to refuse.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t get me wrong, baby. You’d look really cute wearing them, but I’d look stup— I mean, silly wearing one.”</p><p> </p><p>“But if you don’t wear the brown bear, the white bear will be sad because it’ll be lonely,” Sehun pouted sadly. “Please, Kai? Wear it for me?”</p><p> </p><p>“We can wear something else—”</p><p> </p><p>“But I know you like bears too,” Sehun pointed out. “Please? Just this once?”</p><p> </p><p>“I really don’t think I’d look good in—”</p><p> </p><p>“Pleeeaasee?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sehun—”</p><p> </p><p>“Pretty pleeeeaaaseee?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m really sorry but I don’t—”</p><p> </p><p>“Pleeeaaase, Daddy?”</p><p> </p><p>And that was how Kim Kai, infamous crime lord and leader of EXO, got stuck wearing a fluffy teddy bear hoodie to EXO’s annual Christmas party.</p><p> </p><p>✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ♡*♡･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧</p><p> </p><p>“Is it just me or is there something different about boss?” Chanyeol inquired around a mouthful of food. Everything on the huge buffet table was delicious, no doubt because Sehun insisted that everything be perfect for EXO’s first ever Christmas party. Since Chanyeol was one of the many men assigned to guard Sehun, he had seen first hand the effort Sehun had put into planning the entire thing; the boy making sure things were going to plan. Kai had made sure that everything was up to his and Sehun’s combined standards; no one dared to slack off nor complain about hanging Christmas decorations around EXO’s headquarters under Sehun’s watchful eyes and Kai’s intimidating glare.</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol found it quite adorable how Sehun would walk around EXO’s headquarters dressed in oversized festive sweaters, reminding these big burly gang members to wear their most festive attire for the Christmas party, while Kai, dressed in all black, trailed after him like an obedient puppy. Kai looked at Sehun like the boy had hung the moon in the sky— completely different from his usual cold brutal stare. It was moments like this, Chanyeol often felt like he was intruding on something or seeing something he wasn’t supposed to— a side of Kai that was reserved only for Sehun, so he often turned away, pretending like he didn’t see anything.</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo made a disgusted face at Chanyeol talking with his mouth full. “Maybe it's the bear hoodie,” he said with a shrug.</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol shook his head. “Well yeah, but I don’t think it’s just that.” Kyungsoo thanked the gods that Chanyeol had properly swallowed his food before speaking again. “He’s been a lot more relaxed lately. He's gotten...nicer ever since he got with Sehun.”</p><p> </p><p>“I dunno,” Jongdae quipped from where he was sitting. “He’s still really scary when he’s with us.”</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. “Well duh. Being scary is his job.”</p><p> </p><p>“Except when he’s with Sehun,” Chanyeol said.</p><p> </p><p>“Except when he’s with Sehun,” Kyungsoo parroted in agreement.</p><p> </p><p>A few moments of comfortable silence passed between the men as they watched Sehun drag Kai to the dance floor in the middle of the room, giggling as he urged the crime lord to dance with him. Only the most trained, observant of eyes could see the tiny affectionate smile on Kai’s face as he looked at Sehun.</p><p> </p><p>“Is it just me or does Kai still manage to look intimidating with that bear hoodie on?” Chanyeol asked his comrades.</p><p> </p><p>“Yep.” Kyungsoo and Jongdae said in unison. “Still scary.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ♡*♡･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧</p><p> </p><p>Kai shivered a bit as he stepped into the smoking lounge, letting out a small sigh as he closed the glass door behind him. He could hear the faint sound of laughter and music coming from across the hall, it wasn't something one would usually hear in EXO’s headquarters.</p><p> </p><p>Kai would be lying to himself if he said seeing everyone looking so relaxed and having fun wasn't a nice change of pace for EXO. Things had been quite stressful for the gang lately; he would never admit it out loud, but seeing his subordinates doing something leisurely for once helped Kai’s own peace of mind. They couldn’t work to the best of their ability if they didn’t relax every once in a while, after all. </p><p> </p><p>Taking a seat on one of the plush chairs, Kai reached into his pocket to pull out his pack of cigarettes. The smoking lounge, like all the other rooms in EXO’s headquarters, had heating, but it was still quite cold. Kai used to smoke wherever and whenever he wanted inside the building, but like a lot of things in his life, that all changed when he started dating Sehun— Hell, the whole reason why there was a smoking lounge to begin with is because Sehun didn’t like Kai smoking wherever he pleased.</p><p> </p><p>He lit up the cigarette with his lighter, about to take a long, much needed drag before pretty fingers plucked it away from his hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Baby,” Kai groaned as none other but Sehun tossed the unused stick into the trash. “Just one.”</p><p> </p><p>“You said you would try to quit,” Sehun frowned, puffing his cheeks out disapprovingly. Kai wanted to reach out and squish his cheeks, but he stopped himself. “Don’t think you can hide from me by going in here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry,” Kai said sheepishly, fixing Sehun with a guilty smile.</p><p> </p><p>“What're you doing out here anyway?” Sehun asked, rubbing his hands together to warm himself up more. “You’re missing out on all the fun.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not all the fun,” Kai replied. “You’re here.”</p><p> </p><p>Sehun rolled his eyes, but the look on his face was fond. “You’re such a sap,” he said before walking closer to the older man and planting himself on his lap, wrapping his arms around the man’s neck as he bumped their noses together. “Come back inside, Daddy.”</p><p> </p><p>“I wanna be inside you,” Kai said, burying his face into Sehun’s neck and inhaling his scent. Sehun always smelled so good; like a pleasant mix between baby powder and vanilla.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t be naughty.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, that’s my line.”</p><p> </p><p>“Too bad. It’s mine now.” Sehun stuck out his tongue at Kai childishly. “You can have it back if you throw away all your cigarettes for me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Baby,” Kai grunted against the fabric of Sehun’s clothes. “I’ve been smoking since I was fourteen. Quitting is hard.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll leave you hard for weeks if you don’t throw that whole pack away right now, Kai,” Sehun said, rolling his hips against Kai’s crotch to prove his point.</p><p> </p><p>“You're driving me crazy, Hun,” Kai chuckled, hugging Sehun closer to him. Even with their thick clothing, he can feel the swell of Sehun’s ass on his crotch— just where it should be.</p><p> </p><p>“You love me for it,” Sehun kissed the tip of Kai’s nose. “But c’mon, you said you would stop smoking.”</p><p> </p><p>Kai let out a small huff. “Can’t I at least finish the ones I have on me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nope.”</p><p> </p><p>“I'll have crazy withdrawal symptoms, Hun,” Kai frowned.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll ask Doctor Zhang to check up on you,” Sehun replied with a wave of his hand. “Besides, I have a proposition I think you'll like.”</p><p> </p><p>Kai raised his eyebrow in interest. Sehun’s ‘propositions’ usually involved something sexy. “Oh?”</p><p> </p><p>“If you stop smoking,” Sehun started, reaching out to gently stroke Kai’s face with his fingers. “I’ll let you pick out all my outfits for three months.”</p><p> </p><p>Kai’s interest was definitely sparked. “I can pick anything?”</p><p> </p><p>“Anything,” Sehun affirmed. “Even the panties and stockings you like so much.”</p><p> </p><p>With that, Kai grabbed the carton of cigarettes and tossed them into the trash bin. There were very few things Kai wouldn't give up to see Sehun wearing pretty panties and stockings for him, and cigarettes weren’t one of them. If faced with any choice that involved Sehun, Kai would pick Sehun every single time.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ♡*♡･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧</p><p> </p><p>Kai’s hands had not left Sehun’s body since they left the party. He kissed and nibbled on Sehun’s neck as the younger man sat on his lap for the entirety of the car ride home. He held Sehun’s waist when they walked into Kai’s mansion, his hand sliding lower and lower until it was cupping Sehun’s ass by the time they made it upstairs.</p><p> </p><p>The crime lord wasted no time in unbuttoning his shirt and zipping down his pants as soon as the bedroom door was closed. He pinned Sehun to the wall, connecting their lips in a rough kiss as Sehun circled his arms around his neck.</p><p> </p><p>“Bed,” Sehun’s voice was muffled against Kai’s lips but his message was loud and clear. Kai hoisted Sehun up to carry him, the younger’s legs wrapped around his waist as he left kisses and kitten licks along Kai’s jaw.</p><p> </p><p>Kai lay Sehun down on the plush bed, appreciating just how beautiful Sehun looked with messy hair, flushed cheeks, hoodie rucked up to his chest, and an obvious bulge at the front of his skinny jeans. The boy looked absolutely delicious.</p><p> </p><p>Kai climbed on top of Sehun, rolling his hips into Sehun’s own as he flicked his tongue over Sehun’s nipples— licking at the sensitive buds until Sehun was whining and moaning underneath him.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t tease me,” Sehun groaned, kicking his legs impatiently as he gazed up at Kai.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s the magic word, baby?”</p><p> </p><p>“Please?”</p><p> </p><p>“The other one.”</p><p> </p><p>“Daddy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Say it properly, babe.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t tease me, Daddy,” Sehun said in a whiny, albeit cute voice. He knew he would be getting what he wanted, it was just a matter of when. Acting cute and calling Kai Daddy always gave him the best results though.</p><p> </p><p>With a grin, Kai stripped Sehun of his top and jeans, leaving him in just a pair of pink lacy panties. Kai hooked his finger around the hem, pulling it before snapping it back against Sehun’s skin.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t ruin them,” Sehun pouted. Much to Sehun’s annoyance, Kai had a habit of ripping his delicate panties off of him, tearing them into shreds and leaving them unusable. Sure, Kai always got him new ones afterwards, but Sehun did have his favourites. “I like these ones.”</p><p> </p><p>Kai chuckled, his hot breath leaving goosebumps on Sehun’s skin. “I like these ones too,” he said before sliding them down Sehun’s long legs and tossing them on the floor. It wasn’t the best way to handle the expensive garments, but at least Kai hadn’t torn them to shreds like he usually did.</p><p> </p><p>Stripping out of his own boxers, Kai brought his lips to Sehun’s chest once more, making the younger man groan in frustration.</p><p> </p><p>“D-Daddy,” Sehun breathed out. “P-Please.”</p><p> </p><p>Revelling in the aroused noises Sehun was making, Kai continued peppering kisses along Sehun’s chest. Sehun reached out his hand to grab the bottle of lube sitting on the bedside table, pulling off the cap with his teeth before handing it to Kai, who thankfully stopped his teasing.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun watched as Kai drizzled the lube onto his fingers before reaching over to rub some on Sehun’s sensitive hole.</p><p> </p><p>“You ready, baby?”</p><p> </p><p>“Y-yes, oh my god Daddy please.”</p><p> </p><p>Sehun’s breath hitched as Kai pushed a finger in. “How are you still so tight?” Kai grunted, appreciating the way Sehun rocked back against his finger, desperate for more. “My Sehunnie is still so tight after I fucked him so many times,” he murmured to himself, playfully curling his finger inside Sehun and enjoying the throaty moan he got in return.</p><p> </p><p>“D-Daddy,” Sehun whimpered. His cock was a pretty shade of pink, hard and aching against his belly. “P-Please fuck me, I-I’ll be a good boy, I s-swear— just please fuck me.”</p><p> </p><p>Kai hummed thoughtfully. “Be patient, Sehunnie,” he said. “What baby wants, baby will get, but be patient, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“I want you <em> now </em>, Daddy,” Sehun replied, not able to keep the brattiness out of his tone. Anyone else would have found his whining and general petulance to be things that warranted punishment, but Kai loved it. Spoiling Sehun and giving him anything he wanted was his favorite thing to do after all.</p><p> </p><p>“Patience, baby. Daddy doesn't want you to get hurt,” Kai shushed, deliberately brushing his fingers against Sehun’s prostate in a way he knew drove him mad with pleasure.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun let out a sound that was between a whine and a groan, having trouble focusing— let alone talking, with Kai casually playing with his hole. The crime lord seemed to be having fun bringing him to the edge like this, slowly and teasingly pulling his fingers inside Sehun and watching him melt at his touch.</p><p> </p><p>“I w-want you in me,” Sehun moaned. “P-Please, D-Daddy. I want your c-cock in m-me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, baby,” Kai grinned, pressing a tender kiss to Sehun’s forehead before pulling away his fingers, leaving a long trail of lube from his hand to Sehun’s hole. “Do you want me to fuck you like this, hmmm?”</p><p> </p><p>“Wanna ride you,” Sehun said, and how could Kai say no to that? </p><p> </p><p>“Go ahead, baby,” the crime lord said, watching as Sehun flipped their positions so that he was straddling him, his legs on the sides of Kai’s waist. A lube slicked hand grabbed his cock as it slid over warm skin, and then Sehun tilted his body so that the head of Kai’s cock was nudging against his twitching hole.</p><p> </p><p>Kai slowly pushed inside as Sehun bared down and sunk down further onto Kai’s cock, taking it inch by inch and letting out breathy whimpers. His eyes rolled to the back of his head when he was fully seated, his walls sheathing Kai’s girth. His boyfriend’s cock in him felt so good, Sehun could already orgasm right there and then, but he was determined to bask in this for as long as he could.</p><p> </p><p>Shifting his weight to make himself more comfortable, Sehun wrapped a hand around his own dick, languidly stroking himself as Kai started to rock his hips against him. A moan left Sehun’s lips when Kai reached his hands out to grope Sehun’s butt, playing with the supple asscheeks he loved so much.</p><p> </p><p><em> “Daaddyyy,” </em>Sehun whined, a shy blush covering his cheeks when he felt Kai’s blunt fingernails sink into the flesh of his ass. He couldn't help but rock himself forward, moving up and down on Kai’s cock. “You're so b-big.”</p><p> </p><p>Kai looked at Sehun with glassy eyes, moving his hands upwards ro rest on Sehun’s tapered waist and admiring the beautiful sight on top of him. “So pretty, baby. Daddy loves seeing you like this.”</p><p> </p><p>Sehun blushed at the praise, resting his hands on Kai’s shoulders and panting as he rolled his hips into Kai’s own. Kai grunted as he bottomed out, feeling himself fully encased by Sehun’s warm, tight heat.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, Sehunnie,” Kai cursed. He tightened his grip on Sehun’s waist; it was likely that Sehun’s sensitive skin would bruise tomorrow morning from how rough they were being but both men could care less. Knowing Sehun, he would probably want Kai to give him even more marks and lovebites. “I wish you could see yourself. Taking my cock so well.”</p><p> </p><p>“F-Fuck, Kai,” Sehun panted. Laying his hands on Kai’s chest for leverage, Sehun rolled his hips forward, eliciting a moan from the older man.</p><p> </p><p>“Baby,” Kai breathed out. “You’re so tight for me. Such a good boy for Daddy.” Sehun began to bounce quicker, his moans getting louder and higher the more he fucked himself down on Kai’s cock. Kai admired the way Sehun’s lean muscles moved and how his tight walls clenched around him as he went up and down on his dick.</p><p> </p><p>The steamy sound of skin slapping against skin filled the bedroom as Kai watched his cock go in and out of Sehun. Sehun threw his head back as he continued riding Kai, little “ah ah”s of pleasure escaping from his lips as his damp hair fell to his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Kai let himself enjoy the feeling of Sehun riding him. Seeing his boyfriend get so worked up by his dick alone was beyond sexy and definitely did things for Kai’s ego. After a while, Kai noticed Sehun’s pace slow down, sweat dripping from his forehead and breathing heavily. “Tired, baby?” Kai asked.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun stilled, blushing shyly at Kai noticing his slowed pace. It wasn’t that he had bad stamina— it was just that his crime lord mafia boss boyfriend had near superhuman stamina that helped<em> a lot </em>during sex. “I still can, Daddy,” Sehun said determinedly.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s alright, angel, Daddy’s got you,” Kai said, and with a hungry grin he grabbed Sehun by the hips, flipping their positions and maneuvering Sehun so that his face was buried into one of the pillows, ass raised up in the air as Kai began to earnestly pound into him.</p><p> </p><p>Kai reached forward to wrap his hand around Sehun’s cock, basking in the cute little whimper that came out of Sehun’s mouth. He snapped his hips forward, plowing into the younger man at a rhythmic pace as he jerked Sehun’s cock, timing his strokes with his thrusts.</p><p> </p><p>Needy moans of “daddy, daddy, daddy” came tumbling out of Sehun’s mouth. Lost in the bliss of having Kai fucking him and jerking him off at the same time, it was like Sehun was incapable of forming any other words. “That f-feels so good, Daddy,” Sehun breathed out. His ass felt incredible around Kai’s cock, clenching and fluttering around him like it couldn’t get enough of him. Pleasure was building in Kai’s gut, indicating that he was steadily approaching his orgasm.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I’m… I n-need to c-cum, Daddy.” Sehun’s voice was nearly lost in the groans and the sound of skin against skin, but Kai heard him loud and clear.</p><p> </p><p>“Then cum for me, baby,” was all Kai needed to say.</p><p> </p><p><em> “Daddy,” </em>Sehun moaned as he came, cock twitching as he released. Hazy black dots entered his vision as Kai sucked and nipped at his collarbone. Kai’s fast rutting dissolved into slower, harder thrusts before cumming inside the tight heat of the younger man’s ass.</p><p> </p><p>They stayed there for a while, sweaty foreheads pressed together as they tried to steady their breathing. With his cock still inside Sehun, Kai gently maneuvered them to lay back on the bed.</p><p> </p><p>Kai made a move to pull out but Sehun stopped him. “S-Stay. Just for a while,” Sehun muttered, eyes glassy and cheeks dusted pink.</p><p> </p><p>Smiling, Kai planted a kiss on Sehun’s cheek. “Whatever you want, baby.”</p><p> </p><p>Sure, Kai might have been the most dangerous crime lord in the entire criminal underworld, but he was completely soft and whipped whenever it came to Sehun.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://mobile.twitter.com/kittenshixun">Twitter</a>
</p><p>Kudos and comments are much appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>